


Tell You Later

by snowflake1814



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake1814/pseuds/snowflake1814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how quickly all those laters can become not evers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell You Later

**Author's Note:**

> I had a song in mind when writing this but didn't want to make it a songfic. If you're interested, however, It's called "Live Like We're Dying" by Kris Allen.

" **So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?" –** _ **Live Like We're Dying,**_ _ **Kris Allen**_

* * *

Inside his soaked hoodie, Hiro cursed the weather and his decision not to bring a raincoat.

It was the anniversary of their parents' death, and just like every year, Tadashi dragged them both out to buy flowers and stand infront of the two tombstones for an hour or so. Even if it meant they were standing in the middle of a flat area during a thunderstorm with lots of lighting, which Hiro knew could be classified under a safety hazard.

"Cold?"

Hiro nodded, and moved closer to his brother as he pulled out and raised the umbrella he had intelligently brought along. But another safety hazard.

Tadashi was silent, like always, until, "Do you remember the time when you were 2 and it was raining and you ran out into the street because you wanted to figure out how the sewers worked?"

Hiro shook his head. He didn't remember anything, Tadashi knew that.

Tadashi turned to him briefly, before smiling as he shifted his gaze back to the headstones. "You almost got hit by a van and gave all of us a heart attack. Want to know the whole story?"

"Maybe later. But right now I'm getting hypothermia and I'm pretty sure being out in a field with an umbrella in a thunderstorm breaks atleast 3 different health and safety rules and I opt for going home and hibernating under a pile of blankets for a week."

Tadashi laughed at that. "All right bro, I got the hint. We can go home."

* * *

Hiro glared at his older brother as he smugly repeated what he had just said in Japanese. "What are you saying?"

Tadashi laughed, frustrating his brother even more, and reverted back to English. "If you wanted to learn Japanese, you would know. I could teach you."

"Not now, I'm going to go work on my next bot."

* * *

Hiro pushed aside a door inside the dojo he and his brother attended. Entering the personal training room, were Tadashi was currently beating up an innocent training dummy.

"Wow bro, beating up harmless citizens? That's low."

His brother stopped and turned to him, breathing heavily and hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, but smiling. "Hey Hiro. Time to go home?"

"Yup. Aunt Cass also said we should swing by Ryita Satou's and pick up dinner." The younger raised his hand holding a wad of bills. "I dib hot wings."

Tadashi chuckled, walking over to his brother and ruffling his hair, earning a squawk of protest. "Whatever you say little bro, atleast I'm not the one burning off my taste buds."

Hiro pulled away, looking indignant, before rolling his eyes. "You just don't have good taste. Also, what was that kick you used back there? I didn't recognize it."

"Oh, it's a new one I learned." His brother always reminded him that even though he was a blanket, he could never stop improving. "I could show you it if you want."

"Later. Aunt Cass is waiting, it's snowing pretty hard so the roads aren't getting any better, Satou's closes in 45 minutes, and you smell, so shower up so we can go home."

"Hey, I do not smell!"

* * *

Hiro stumbled off the back of Tadashi's moped, legs shaky and breathless. "That was _great!_   Why don't you drive that fast more often?"

"Because it's against the law, bonehead. Anyhow, if you want to drive it I could show you."

"Your nerdmobile? No thanks bro, I'm good."

Tadashi proceeded to look mortally wounded and list off how great his moped was and how he made it from scratch and-

Hiro exited the door to the garage.

* * *

"Mom and Dad would be proud of you."

Hiro looked up from staring at his final project the night before the day of the showcase. "You think so?"

Tadashi turned his gaze to smile down at him. "I know so."

Hiro let out a confirmation-type humming sound. "Hey, Tadashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you've offered before, but do you think you can tell me about them?"

"Now?"

"How about tomorrow after I win my one-way ticket to SFIT?"

"Whatever you say, knucklehead." Tadashi chuckled with a grin, capturing his brother in a headlock.

"Hey, Tadashi, lemme go!"

* * *

"Thanks for not giving up on me."

**...**

"Callaghan's in there!"

..

"Tadashi?"

.

_"TADASHI!"_

**Funny how quickly all those laters can become not evers.**

* * *

" **Three things you cannot recover in life: the word after it's said, the moment after it's missed, and the time after it's gone."**   _ **-Unknown**_

**Author's Note:**

> I ban myself from the fandom.


End file.
